


Poems

by Fangirlgoddess124



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlgoddess124/pseuds/Fangirlgoddess124
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

For now hollow  
Anger wash over me and make me strong  
For when you leave I shall be sad  
Sad that I lost the battle and the ones I won't even start  
Goodbye to a world I hold so high  
So no one knows I am lower than my self  
And with that emptiness, allows me to see everything and nothing at all  
Looking for happiness but do not know if in me it even exists  
Goodby to who? no one  
To what? everything  
When? never  
This I wright while understanding nothing around me not even myself


	2. Chapter 2

Sun of hope  
The sun bringing warmth and joy  
The sun heating us from within  
The sun breaking through the dark  
The sun lighting up our hearts  
Where would we go without it  
Plunged into darkness and despair  
Never to touch but always there  
You're in everything we touch  
You're in our hearts  
Sun you make me brave  
Sun you give us life  
Sun you are my love  
Never leave me sun  
For you are my HOPE


	3. Chapter 3

Silent  
Would you rather be deaf or blind?  
Deaf or blind?  
A world without sound  
Or a world without sight  
Bleak and silent  
A world lost of color and word of praise  
But you don't have to be broken to see  
That is the world now  
Black and white  
Silent and dark  
Day and night  
Deaf and blind to the everyday  
Molded into the broken we see  
it's not only them who feel  
Empty of life  
We are all  
Deaf and blind  
Cant stop not now, not ever


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the ghost that haunts the girls dorm at the Indiana school for the blind and visually impaired

Tap tap  
A girl in the dark tap tap  
She has a broken heart tap tap  
The room is cold tap tap  
On her bed all alone tap tap  
Her cane leads the way tap tap  
To the door, the way out tap tap  
Blind in the dark Tap Tap  
The world pulled apart TAP TAP  
It's the end, she is dead  
The room is now more cold and alone  
If you go inside you will find  
The smallest sounds by the door  
Of the hung and her cane  
Tap tap, tap tap  
You’re next


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were originally song lyrics

Escape

Feet on the ground  
Can’t stop me now  
I look all around  
But all I see is you  
Looking at me  
Or what I'm supposed to be  
It's impossible, tell me can you see me  
I’m right in front of you can't you hear me  
I’m not that girl in the portrait  
I’m wild and free  
So I’ll dust off my tears  
I’ll be free for the rest of my years  
No more chains of circumstance  
This is the last day of your dance  
I’m gone for now I’m gone for me  
I’ve put the past behind me, for now, I’m free


	6. Chapter 6

Surfer

Bleak to existence  
Afraid to stand  
Taking in the bangs and bruises  
A silent word  
Never said  
A small key  
Never used  
A path of escape  
Never taken  
You get used to the hurt  
A blank slate for them to use  
But a new hope shines  
It grows inside  
You know its doomed if you stay  
So you run, run far  
No one could save you, so save it  
You blossom and grow a new life  
And no one will take your freedom  
Never take your hope


	7. Chapter 7

Scream

Scream, scream at me  
Tell me I'm broken  
Don’t just hide your truth  
Do you think you save me?  
By being silent  
By lying to my face  
By letting it go on never fixing my mistake  
I know some are honest  
But the fact that most lie  
It makes me afraid to reach out  
To have hope  
To laugh from my lungs  
Smile without registrant  
You leave me scared  
That I am wrong  
Too afraid to speak  
So I’m silent till you scream


	8. Chapter 8

Nature

Drip drip drop  
The blood must flow  
Drip drip drop  
The grass must grow  
Drip drip drop  
The wind must blow  
Drip drip drop  
She's coming  
Drip drip drop  
You can't stop it  
Drip Drip Drop  
She's angry at you  
Drip Drip Drop  
She gave you love  
DRip DRip DRop  
But you destroyed her  
DRIP DRIP DROP  
Now whether her storm  
DRIP DRIP DROP  
Face your consequences  
Drip drip drop  
Don’t hurt her again


	9. Chapter 9

Trained

Silent is strong  
Silent is boring  
It keeps me safe  
When they're yelling, I am silent  
When they're loud I am quiet  
When they explode I shrivel  
It wasn't always like this  
I learned to be silent  
Me speaking never helped  
They never listened  
When they were angry at me  
I was left in darkness  
Solis in silents  
Safety in darkness  
I am now silent  
They seem surprised when don’t answer  
But they trained to be silent  
Silents are safe  
If I’m silent you can't be angry at me for speaking  
So I’m silent in noise  
And dark in sadness  
Just like they want


End file.
